A Late First Date
by eeveegirly
Summary: Steven has a date with Connie and explains to Ruby and Sapphire what a date is. Sapphire firsts insists they don't need one, but Ruby surprises her by being totally into the idea. A first date for a couple that don't remember a time when they were apart.


**I am so sorry for the delay and I really have nothing to say... So I hope you enjoy this and for those of you waiting on my Love of an Archangel it may be a while. I am kinda out of inspiration for it at the moment. I will try to finish! Anyway, I am now into Steven Universe, Star vs, and Gravity falls so I will probably post some one-shots of those to make up for lost time.**

 **I do not own Steven Universe... which saddens me**

"Hey Amethyst, what time is it?" Steven, who was now 16, asked the purple gem. At the moment he was lying on his bed playing a new video game Pearl had gotten him.

"Five thirty, why?" Amethyst asked stuffing her face with a rather atrocious looking sandwich with fish, mustard, lettuce, and something that looked like it may have been sour cream at one point. Steven was going to make a comment until he realized he needed to get ready fast!

"Dang it!" Steven yelled turning off the TV and rushing around. Steven hardly ever rushed around so this made all the gems rather confused.

"Steven, what are you doing?" Garnet asked as Steven fussed around with his clothes. Over the last year he decided to branch out with clothing and had some nicer ones, which was just what he was looking for.

"Is everything okay?" Pearl asked concerned. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my nice pink shirt, the one that's like the one Connie got me when I was 14," Steven explained. "It's important. I have a date at six with her," Steven explained. However this made all the gems confused.

"A date?" Garnet asked looking at the other gems, mainly pearl. Pearl was better at this thing since she was in love with Rose, who fell for a human and liked human customs.

"Yeah, a date. Don't Ruby and Sapphire have dates?" Steven asked. "There it is!" He said happily putting it on. Connie would probably find it cute he remembered something like that.

"No," Garnet said bluntly.

"Well from what I remembered when two people are romantically interested they go on dates in order to get to know each other," Pearl said, a little uncomfortable. Recalling time that Rose and Greg spent together was still a little painful, despite making up with Greg.

"Yeah! Like those kids at the Big Donut," Amethyst said, wanting to contribute to the conversation.

"And me and Connie," Steven said proudly. The two hadn't been dating long and normally their dates were when the crystal gems were off without him, this was the first one with them there. Connie asked if he wanted to cancel, but there was no way Steven would miss time with his Connie.

"Well then we don't need to go on dates," Garnet said with a nod and smile. "But it could be fun," Garnet said right after grinning. All the gems knew this meant Ruby and Sapphire were talking to each other through Garnet. Whenever it happened it was always weird since it normally wasn't obvious she was a fusion.

"Maybe you two should go on a date!" Steven said excitedly. Not only would that mean they were disagreeing, but it also meant there was a chance that Steven would get the see them again. The two split up, still holding hands.

"I think we should Sapphy!" Ruby said happily, letting go of Sapphire's hand. Ruby was super excited about the idea of going on a date, despite the fact they knew each other better than anyone else. ":It could be fun."

"Yes, I suppose it could be…" Sapphire said a little unsure. With her future vision she could normally see what would happen in a situation, but the problem was when Ruby was involved she was so impulsive that trying to predict the future was not worth it. That was one of the reasons Sapphire fell in love with her Ruby.

"Come on! We should! Where do we go on dates?" Ruby asked Steven. Even though Sapphire hadn't said yes Ruby knew she would say yes if Ruby pleaded enough. Ruby didn't need future vision to know what her blue beauty would do.

"Well you can do tons of things. Connie and I are going to the movies, but we have gone to fun land or just gotten dinner together. It really is anything planned that two people do together that is more than just hanging out," Steven said.

"Rose and Greg use to go to concerts or walk on the beach. Though they really liked dancing," Pearl said. Pearl hated talking about Rose, but it was an example and Rose would have wanted Ruby and Sapphire to know.

"I dunno P, I don't think dancing would be the best. I think you guys should go watch the wrestling! You'll love it Ruby!" Amethyst told Ruby. Ruby seemed excited by that option, but quickly remembered Sapphire's future vision.

"No, that wouldn't be fun for Sapphire. Future vision remember, she would already know who won before the match started," Ruby said simply. Sapphire smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek, Ruby was so sweet when she thought about Sapphire's feelings.

"Well then funland, that place is great!" Steven said happily. Ruby remembered going there as Garnet and the two of them did have fun, but they were one person. Maybe it would be more fun when they were on a date! Being unfused for a while would be good for them, help their romantic relationship grow.

"Let's go to funland Sapphire!" Ruby said excitedly. Sapphire giggled at how into this the red gem was getting. Ruby was always a passionate person, but it stilled made Sapphire happy to see her excited about anything. Before Sapphire got to answer the doorbell rang.

"That must be Connie! Wish me luck guys!" Steven said happily going to the door to see his Connie. The gems were happy to see Steven so happy, but it still was confused them as to what exactly was going on. "Tell me how your date goes!" Steven said to Sapphire and Ruby.

"As long as you tell us how your date goes," Sapphire said as she waved him bye.

"Good luck!" Pearl said, tearing up a little bit. Her baby was growing up.

"Tear it up!" Amethyst said grinning. Steven had liked Connie for a while and seeing them finally going out made Amethyst happy.

"Thanks guys!" Steven said before leaving with Connie. He barely gave Connie a chance to say hi to all of them before Steven had drug her away for their date.

"So you two gonna tear it up too?" Amethyst asked the two smaller gems.

"Come on… Please!" begged Ruby to the sapphire of her eye. Often times Ruby came up with cute and sweet nicknames for Sapphire in order to keep things interesting.

"Okay, okay, we can go to funland," Sapphire said deciding to humor her girlfriend. Afterall spending time with Ruby was her favorite thing to do. Why else would she spend all her time fused with her.

"Yes! Come on, let's go!" Ruby said grabbing Sapphire's hand to lead her away. Human traditions were always strange, but at the same time exciting. The two of them went off to Funland to begin their date fun.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Pearl asked Amethyst. While Pearl knew Ruby and Sapphire could take care of themselves she couldn't help but worry for the people she cared about.

"Yeah, don't worry so much P. This is Garnet after all. The two of them run into any trouble they can just quickly fuse and take care of it. Plus Sapphire will know what is going to happen before hand so they can just avoid it," Amethyst told Pearl. She knew Pearl would always worry so it was just best just to remind her why it would be okay.

While Ruby and Sapphire walked they held hands and smiled. Sometimes it was better to be unfused than fused, but that was only for small periods of times. Being so close was always good, but remembering they are two separate people and putting their relationship first was nice as well.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ruby asked her leading lady. Funland wasn't too big, but it still had options and different things to do.

"Anything but that wretched game that you got obsessed with. What was it called? It was that meat game," Sapphire joked.

"Hey! You liked it just as much as I did!" Ruby said pouting. Sapphire laugh and kissed Ruby's cheek, her pouting face was just too cute. "Well we can't ride the roller coaster ever since that height limit, unless we fused," Ruby mentioned.

"And tonight is all about being unfused. How about we check out some of the games?" Sapphire commented. Ruby nodded in agreement and drug Sapphire off to some of the games. "Now Ruby, remembered that these games are supposed to be rigged so you don't win anything. No freaking out when you lose, keep your head clear and keep that in mind," Sapphire reminded Ruby. Ruby had a short temper, but it was able to be controlled as long as she kept certain things in mind.

"Okay, thanks. What about this one?" Ruby asked pointing to a game where you had to throw a ball to knock down three pins. The game didn't look that hard, but Sapphire had told her that the games were rigged. That still didn't seem like it would be too big of a deal in this one. Plus she really wanted to win Sapphire something.

"Sure if you want," Sapphire said smiling at Ruby. Sapphire knew what Ruby was planning, but decided not to look in the future as to whether or not she succeeded, that would take away the fun.

"A ball please," Ruby said handing Mr. Smiley a dollar for a throw. Steven had given Garnet human money earlier in case they ever needed it, like now.

"Sure thing red girl. Haven't seen you around, you with those gems?" Mr. Smiley asked Ruby confused. At first the two gems were confused why he didn't know them, till they remembered he only knew Garnet.

"Oh yeah, we're just visiting them," Ruby said awkwardly. This seemed to be enough for Mr. Smiley who nodded and handed Ruby the ball. Ruby lined up her shot, she had to get something for Sapphire! However when she threw it, it just hit the backboard and bounced off. "What?!" Ruby yelled mad. She was much better with her firsts than anything else.

"Calm down Ruby, it's okay," Sapphire said putting a hand on her shoulder. Ruby sighed, knowing her other half was right on this. The more worked up she was the harder it would be to fuse later. "Why don't we just a different game?" Sapphire suggested. Ruby nodded and decided to go to darts.

"This game has sharp pointy things, I like it!" Ruby said happily. The blue gem giggled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Careful, no killing anyone," Sapphire said affectionately. This caused Ruby to laugh as she payed for the darts from Mr. Smiley. The poor guy really needed to get some employees and fast. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked the poor man.

"Six days!" Mr. Smiley said laughing. Ruby and sapphire exchanged concerned looks before Ruby started her dart throwing. While the two were fused with Pearl they were precise and accurate. However after the darts that were thrown it was clear that the precision was due to Pearl and not Ruby.

"This is rigged!" Ruby yelled in rage. Sapphire tired to suppress her giggles, but that didn't go over well. This made Ruby huff, but smile. At least her lover thought her rage was funny.

"Probably," was all Mr. Smiley said while shrugging.

"Let me try," Sapphire said paying Mr. Smiley. While she doubted she was was going to do much better, she thought it would make Ruby feel better. When Sapphire tried it she was only able to pop one balloon, but that was still one more than Ruby had gotten.

"Great job Sapphire!" Ruby said excitedly hugging Sapphire. The blue gem laughed.

"Well, what do you want?" Sapphire asked the fiery gem. Just the simple fact that Sapphire won her something made her blush, but she decided to get a small alien similar to Peridot's.

"Peri is gonna be so jealous that my girlfriend got me this and her's won't get her anything!" Ruby said proudly. Sapphire kissed her cheek, but did feel bad for Peridot. However the original alien was got with help from Amethyst.

"What next my Ruby?" Sapphire asked her girlfriend. There was a slight smirk on her face because she knew that this would cause Ruby to blush. Just like Sapphire had predicted her comment had made Ruby blush.

The two of them made their way around Funland hand and hand. No matter how hard Ruby tried for some reason she couldn't seem to win Sapphire anything. At this point she was feeling guilty and upset that Sapphire won her something, but Ruby had yet to get anything for the one eyed beauty.

"I'm going to go get us some funnel cake, Amethyst says it's pretty good and I have been meaning to try it," Sapphire told Ruby. Despite having a friend recommend the cake the fact that it was Amethyst made Ruby sceptical.

"Are you sure we should be eating something Amethyst recommend?" Ruby asked Sapphire a little concerned. Amethyst's likes weren't always a good idea to eat.

"Yeah, Steven likes it too," Sapphire explained her true reason. Knowing Steven liked it eased Ruby's nerves and she agreed to try the new food. While Sapphire was gone getting it Ruby looked for something she could do in order to win Sapphire something. The red gem was only really good at hitting stuff. After all she was the eternal flame. While she was debating she saw a game where you hit something with a mallet to win a prize. Now that she thought of it Sardonyx had made Smokey do the same thing to see what her strength was a while ago.

"Maybe that will work!" Ruby said excitedly running over. Despite leaving where she originally was she was confident that Sapphire would find her anyway. The two had a way of finding one another no matter what.

"I wanna try this," Ruby told Mr. Smiley handing him the money. Mr. Smiley laughed but let her anyway.

"There is no possible way you can win, but go ahead short stuff," Mr. Smiley laughed. Ruby puffed out her chest, determined to prove him wrong.

"Well you see Mr. Smiley. I am an eternal flame!" Ruby yelled before summoning her weapon and crashing it into the mallet place. Mr. Smiley just watched in awe as the bell was rung and promptly then broke from the force. Ruby was grinning from ear to ear, finally she had won something for her Sapphy.

"O-Okay then… Umm… Well just pick whatever you want," Mr. Smiley said at a complete loss of words. Ruby happily picked a blue bird that reminded her of Sapphire. One because it was blue and two because it sang songs just like Sapphire liked to. About then Sapphire appeared.

"Look! I won you a blue bird!" Ruby said proudly. Sapphire grinned and hugged him, the bird was extremely soft and she knew that Ruby was happy to give her something, which made Sapphire even happier.

"Let's head home and eat this cake. I don't know about you, but I am ready to fuse again," Sapphire told Ruby. Being apart was great, but she didn't like it to be for too long.

"Yeah, but let's wait to fuse till we get home," Ruby said, to which Sapphire agreed. The two walked home in a comfortable silence, eating their funnel cake then holding hands. Sapphire hummed their fusion song and Ruby joined it. It was Ruby's personal favorite song ever.

Once they arrived home the two gems kissed at the front door. Light shown from the kiss and soon Garnet was standing there with the two stuffed animals. She walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"How did the date go?" Steven asked, who had only gotten home about five minute prior. "Amethyst and Pearl told me that you two went on a date after I left."

"It was…" Garnet said searching for the right word. Once she found it she beamed and said, "Perfect."

 _ **I hope you enjoyed that and if you want an add on please comment what you would like to see. Please review! It gives me motivation! Stay tuned for more!**_


End file.
